Just Another Love Story
by kecaswell2001
Summary: This is my first ever Percabeth story! So don't hate on it too much.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This might become a real story... But I have to get feedback. Oh and an apology in advance for the shortness and lameness of this. So this has a LOT of fluff, and it has a ton of mushy stuff. So if you don't like that stuff go check out Golden Eyes or Unplanned Perfection. Enjoy!

"Percy, wake up." I said as I shook him awake.

"WasamatterAnnabef?" He mumbled.

"I can't sleep." I said to him.

He rolled over and looked at me. His sea green eyes were dull.

"Then go back to your cabin. You might be able to sleep in there." He said sleepily.

"No, I told them I was going Manhattan for the night. Why don't you come with me?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure." He said.

I felt so happy, we could get out of here. That was the first time I had ever thought that.

"I'll pack our bags." I said as I got out of bed.

"I'll tell Chiron that I'm leaving." He smiled at me and went to go to the big house.

"Okay." I said as I kissed his cheek.

He smiled and left. I packed our bags and sat down on the bed. I felt a small bulge underneath the sheets. I reached under and grabbed it. It was an MP3 player, I rolled my eyes. Then I put it back.

"Annabeth." He whispered.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Let's go." He said.

We grabbed the bags and went to his truck. (Chiron had been nice enough to let Percy let keep his Ford on the grounds.) So I put on my baseball cap and ran to his truck. Percy came walking over a minute later.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me sleepily.

"Let's go to your apartment." I said excitedly.

Percy had gotten an apartment of his own after his mom moved into a smaller apartment. I hadn't seen it yet, but he was super excited to show me. He smiled at me.

"Okay. It's only ten o'clock so we can make it there before my mom is asleep." He said.

"Why does it matter if your mom is asleep?" I questioned him.

"She just has an extra key. So I want her to know that I'm there. Can I go call her?" He asked me.

I nodded. He came back a few minutes later and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

We drove for a half an hour until we were at a house that was two stories, had tons of windows, ones crawling up the sides, and surrounded by trees. It was also right by a pond.

"You said it was an apartment!" I smiled.

"I lied." He gave me a grin.

When we walked in the lights were off. He turned them on. The first thing I saw was a huge banner that said. 'Will You Marry Me, Annabeth?' I turned to look at him. He was down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase,"

"Oh Percy!" I sighed.

"You have been my best friend since I was 12. The first thing you told me was 'You drool when you sleep.' I thought you were beautiful, but I wouldn't say that. Then when I turned 16 and you and I started dating, and that was the best day of my life. When Hera wiped my memory the only thing I remembered was you. And Annabeth Chase. Let's start a new story, have new adventures. so I have one last request... Will you marry me?" He asked me as he held up a ring with a diamond and grey pearls.

My eyes were filling up with tears.

"OF COURSE!" I said as I wrapped him in a hug and kissed him.

He slipped the ring onto my finger.

"awwwwwww." I heard.

I turned and saw Sally and Paul standing with a camera.

"They grow up so fast!" Sally sighed.

I laughed and hugged Percy again. His parents told us congratulations and then left.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"You should go to sleep. I'm calling Piper and Hazel!" I told him.

"Okay, goodnight Annabeth." He said.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." I said as I kissed him on his forehead.

I walked over to the phone and dialed Piper's number. It rang.

"Hello?" Piper's tired voice asked.

"PIPER!" I squealed.

"Annabeth? What's going on?" She asked.

"Percy asked me to marry him!" I said.

There was a pause.

"Oh my gods. ANNABETH!" She squealed.

"I know, I know. You, Hazel, and I are going to eat lunch tomorrow and talk about it." I stated.

"Okay!" She said and hung up.

I called Hazel.

"Hello?" Her soft voice responded.

"Hazel!" I said.

"Annabeth? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No... Guess what!" I cried.

"Um... You're moving to San Fransico?" She asked.

"No. PERCY ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" I squealed.

"YESSSS! Finally! He had me help him get the diamond for the ring!" She said.

"Okay. You Piper and I are going to lunch tomorrow." I stated.

"Alright, bye Annabeth." She said.

I hung up and went to go sleep. I walked through the house first though. It was gorgeous! It had a sea theme going on throughout the house. I eventually found my way to the bedroom. I saw Percy's steady breathing. I crawled into bed next to him.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked silently.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more." I said then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that you guys who review make me want to continue and you make me feel all good about my writing and I freaking love you guys. So... Enjoy.

When I woke up I looked at Percy's face. He was still asleep and he had a small smile on his face. I kissed his forehead then got up. I left a small note on my pillow.

`Gone to explore. -Annabeth`

Then I walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his hoodies. I breathed in the salty sea air smell of his jacket, then put it on. I walked around the house for a while, then I found a room with a shut door. I opened it and walked in.

It was a library! There were books lining the walls, I walked over to the desk. There was an open book on the surface. On the cover it said: 'For Annabeth.' I looked in it, it had pictures that made me want to cry.

The first one was of Percy and I after our first quest. I was taller than him and he looked so happy to have his arm around me. Under it was a not scribbled in it with Percy's messy handwriting.

'The beginning of our adventure.'

The next one was of Percy, Grover, and I holding the Golden Fleece next to Thalia's Tree. Although, I wasn't looking at the camera, but at Percy.

The third one was of Percy and I, arms around each other, pointing to the new grey in our hair. We were smiling and laughing.

The fourth one was Percy and I standing next to the entrance of the Labyrinth, we were both wearing our armor and had expressions that said 'Let's go!'

The fifth one was right before the Titan War. Percy and I were standing at the Empire State Building looking the at camera seriously.

The next one was of at the hotel where Percy told me about his mortal point. It was of Percy sitting next to me, holding my hand while I was asleep.

The one after that was from right after the Titan War. I was in Percy's arms and we were hugging.

Next was the one the day before Percy disappeared. We were holding hands on the dock, feet in the water, and we were looking at each other with so much love in our eyes.

The next one was of Percy and I with the Seven on the Argo II. Percy and I were in the middle, Piper and Jason were right next to us, and Hazel and Frank were sitting by Leo.

The last big one was of Percy and I kissing each other after the Giant War.

There were photo booth pictures taped in there occasionally. But nothing in there compared to the note underneath a picture of us. 'Let's have some more fun. How about raising a family? That sounds harder than any quest there is.'

I smiled. Then I called my dad and left a message to call me back. Then I walked out of the library to the kitchen. I saw a box of pancake mix, blue food coloring, and chocolate chips. So I made Percy some pancakes and bacon. Soon he was up and sitting at the table.

"Good morning." I said as I set his pancakes in front of him and kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Amazing! How about you?" I asked him as I got my plate and sat down next to him.

"Great. But I slept even better because I know that you're going to be Mrs. Jackson." He said as he smiled at me.

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. So we ate our breakfast then we were standing at the sink cleaning our dishes. Then something popped into my mind.

"Wait! We need to tell the camp!" I said.

"Yes! And we need to start planning." He responded.

"Let's get to it!" I said.

He nodded and then we went up to the room. We started getting ready. I put on some cutoffs and a green tank top. I still had on his hoodie.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Percy called.

I nodded then looked at the gorgeous ring on my finger. I still couldn't believe that Percy and I were going to be married.

"It's Thalia!" Percy called from the hallway.

"Coming!" I called back as I walked to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase! You didn't call me to tell me you're getting married!" She shrieked.

"I wanted to surprise my Maid of Honor." I said slyly.

"Maid of Honor?" She repeated.

"Yes, Thalia. You're like my sister. My immortally 15 year old sister." I said.

"Okay... I'll tell the other Hunters and we can make plans. When exactly were you planning on having this wedding?" She asked.

"Well, it's May right now. So I'm planning on the end of August." I said while writing it down on a calendar.

"Yay! Well, I have to go. Bye, Annabeth!" She said.

"Bye Thalia." Then I hung up.

So I walked back into the bedroom and saw Percy. "I've decided a wedding date!" I said triumphantly.

"When?" He asked me.

"The end of August! So we'll both be twenty one!"

"That's perfect!" Percy said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Okay! Now I need to go meet up with Piper and Hazel." I said.

"Wait a second! I got you a present!" Percy said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes. Follow me!" He said.

So we walked towards the garage and he opened the door.

"Oh Percy! Where did you get it?" I asked him.

"A little help from Apollo." He said slyly.

I looked at the car again, it was a silver Range Rover. He knew I had wanted one.

"So just have fun while your out there!" He said and kissed me.

I laughed and got in.

"See you later!" I called.

He waved and walked back inside. I backed out of the garage and drove towards Manhattan. When I got to the city; I drove to Piper's apartment. She was waiting outside for me.

"Annabeth!" She said as she got in the car.

"Hey Piper!" I said as I reached over to give her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She beamed.

"Thanks!"

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked me.

"We're going to get Hazel, go dress shopping, then go eat." I said.

"Sounds good." Piper said and gave me a thumbs up.

So I turned on the radio and drove to Hazel's house. She was standing by her mailbox, waiting. I rolled down the window.

"Come on!" I said.

She smiled at me and got in the car.

"Hey! What are we going to do?"

"We're going dress shopping, then to eat." I said excitedly.

"Oh yes!" Hazel said and did a happy dance.

I drove to a wedding salon and we walked in. I walked up to the front desk. Behind the desk was a pretty blond woman.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. I was wondering if I could try on a few dresses today?" I asked her.

"Yes. We're not that busy really. But I'll have our best consultant help you." She smiled.

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

"I'll be right back, please have a seat." She said and gestured to a couch.

She left and we sat down. A minute later she was back with somebody.

"Hi girls. I'm Aphrodite and I'll be your consultant... PIPER! ANNABETH! HAZEL! MY GIRLS!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Mom?" Piper asked in a terrified manner.

"Oh honey!" She said and gave us all huge hugs.

"That's your daughter?" The blond woman asked while pointing at Piper. Aphrodite nodded then whisked us away to her area.

"Mom, you got a day job?" Piper asked.

"Psh. No. I only did this for the day to help Annabeth find the perfect dress." She said airily.

"Thanks." I muttered.

She nodded and tears came to her eyes.

"Let's get started." She breathed.

She had us sit down on a couch and she asked me what I wanted in a dress.

"I want a large dress that is white, but I want some color where the dress hits the ground." I said.

Aphrodite nodded and took me to a dressing room.

"Where is the dress?" I asked her.

"Right here." She said and snapped.

A dress appeared in her hands.

"Try it on!" She said.

She left and let me try it on. I fell in love with it. It was a beautiful gown that was huge from the bottom of the ribcage down. At the top it was white, and on the bottom was dark grey and it lightened as it went higher. Then there was a thin sash that was sea green.

"Oh my gods. It's gorgeous." I said.

Aphrodite came back in.

"I knew you would look absolutely stunning." She said breathily.

"Let's go show them." I said.

"Okay." Her godly eyes were tearing up.

We walked to the girls.

"Annabeth." Piper cried.

"You look beautiful!" Hazel said.

Aphrodite snapped and a veil and jewelry appeared on me.

"Oh my gods." I said.

"So I'm guessing that this is your dress?" Aphrodite said while she tapped her index finger to her temple.

I nodded.

"How much does it cost?" I asked her, hoping it would be cheap.

"Two drachma, a wedding invitation, and permission to doll you up at your wedding!" She said.

I nodded. She smiled then helped me get changed.

"Annabeth, I'll hold on to the dress until the big day!" She said.

Then we were leaving.

"All right girls. Next time I want you two here." She said and pointed to Piper and Hazel.

So we waved and left.

"Oh my gods! That dress was absolutely amazing!" Piper said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Where do you want to eat?" I asked them.

"We should stop by camp for lunch." Piper suggested.

"Cool. I've actually never been there." Hazel said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I've been too busy with school to do that." She said.

"That's right." I said.

"Or we could go to La Madaline?" Hazel piped in a second later.

"Sounds amazing." I said.

I had forgotten that Hazel was only 17. But never mind that. Anyways, I drove to the restaurant and we ate then left. I dropped them off and then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Annabeth? You told me to call you?" I heard my dad ask.

"Dad! Yeah. Um. It's kind of important." I said while pulling on a strand of hair.

"Shoot." He said.

"Percy and I are getting married." I said.

There was a pause, not a normal pause, but a suspenseful pause. I held my breath.

"Good. I thought he was going to chicken out on you." He laughed.

"What?" I breathed.

"Now all you have to do is tell Athena." He said as if that would be easy.

"Don't you think she already knows?" I asked him.

"Oh honey, I know. But you have to ask the gods for the blessing of the marriage. Because I'm no god, and I can't bless a marriage!" He laughed.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Well, goodbye Annabeth!" He said and hung up.

I drove back home and walked in.

"Percy! I'm home!" I called and walked into the kitchen.

I walked in and Percy was making dinner.

"Woah, what smells so good?" I asked.

"I'm just making Shepard's Pie." He said and put the dish into the oven.

"Cool. Um, so I talked to my dad today." I said casually.

Percy looked at me and smiled.

"Annabeth, have I ever told you that you look stunning when you're trying to sugar-coat bad news." He said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I looked up at him and smiled. I really love him, so much.

"I love you. And we have to get the gods to bless our marriage." I said and wrung my hands.

His happy expression changed to worried in a second.

"Oh. I don't know if we can get ALL twelve gods on our side." He said. "Who do we have on our side?" I asked him.

"Zeus, possibly. Hera, she IS the goddess of marriage. Poseidon, he is my dad. Aphrodite, no doubt. Ares, because Aphrodite will want him to. Athena, unless she wants you to completely devote yourself to the path of wisdom. Apollo, he's cool. Mr. D, he would love a party. Demeter, if we promise to eat cereal. Hephaestus, yes of course. And my main man, Hermes." He said.

I laughed.

"So we have only Artemis against us, because she thinks men are pigs. Except you. So lets hope for a unanimous vote." I said and hugged him.

He looked at me and kissed me.

"Annabeth Chase, soon to be Jackson! I love you more than Aphrodite loves us together." He said and we kissed for a long time.

When we pulled apart he was smiling and looked into my eyes.

"Percy, you know I love you more than Hera loves sending gassy cows my way." I laughed.

"That wasn't as romantic as I thought it was going to be, but it's a start." He chuckled.

A giggle bubbled out of my mouth and I looked into his green eyes.

"Percy, I love you. More than I love breathing, eating, sleeping, and architecture." I said.

"Oh my gods. You love me more than architecture! What?" He said with mockery.

I hit his chest playfully. And then pecked his cheek.

"Percy. I'm going to go get ready for dinner." I said and went up to the bathroom.

Hey guys! Sorry about the suckyness of this chapter. But I had fun writing it so please review and tell me what I can do to make your experiences reading my stories better!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I've been getting nothing but positive feedback on this story! So just a little something that is super important. I'm going to skip right ahead to the wedding day after I do the wedding blessing at Olympus and whatnot. So yeah, I didn't want any confusion here. Enjoy!

After dinner I went up to take a shower and go to bed. Percy was laying down on the bed watching TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked him.

"Long Island Medium. I swear, this chick is like a daughter of Melinoe, or Thanatos even!" He said.

"Oh my gods, Percy. She's about as much a demigod as I am a mortal." I snorted.

"Whatever. I'll just ask Chiron if she went to camp." He grumbled.

I laughed and kissed him. I got under the covers, took the remote, and changed it to the Olympus channel.

"And now we have our two FAVORITE heroes! Guess what, their going to be MARRIED! Wonderful! So get all of your fancy clothes ready and prepare yourselves for an OLYMPUS sized wedding, and the blessing! Now to Aeolus with the weather!" A male announcer said.

Percy and I turned to each other, jaws open.

"Okay then." I said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to sleep now." Percy said.

"Yeah... Goodnight." I said and rolled over.

It was silent for a minute.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Do you think we're ever going to be able to keep a secret?" He asked quietly.

I rolled over and looked at him.

"Not in this lifetime." I smiled at him.

He smiled and I saw his sea green eyes light up.

"Annabeth. You are simply flawless." He said.

I laughed. Then we spent a long time talking about the wedding and the future. Finally we fell asleep. In the morning I woke up and looked at Percy.

"Morning." I said tiredly.

His eyes fluttered open and settled on me. Then realization struck his face.

"WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE BLESSING!" He yelled.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"But you're right. We have to start getting ready." I said and got out of bed.

"Yay. I'm right!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and went to get ready. I pulled my hair into a loose bun, letting two curled pieces frame my face. I lined my eyes with a sparkly green and put on my mascara. Then I went and put on my light blue dress, silver sandals, and my beautiful ring.

I walked out and saw Percy, he put on khakis and a button down shirt.

"Let's go." He said.

I nodded and we went to his car. We drove until we got to the Empire State Building. We went up to Olympus and walked along the path. Not letting go of each other's hands.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"A little. You?" I responded.

He gave the slightest nod. Then looked around.

"You did a good job on reconstruction." He said quietly.

"Thanks." I muttered.

When we reached the palace we walked into the council room. The gods appeared on their thrones and started clapping. Aphrodite squealed and ran towards us. She threw her arms around us and started tearing up.

"Aphrodite. Calm down." Hera commanded, even though she was trying to contain her excitement.

"Okay." She said and sassily flipped her hair and went back to her throne.

"So," Zeus boomed. "You want our blessing?"

"Yes." Percy and I chorused.

"All in favor?" Hera asked.

"Aye." Twelve godly voices rang.

"Passed." She nodded.

"With the power vested in us. We hereby bless this marriage and hope for many happy years." Zeus said.

I looked at Percy and his face spilt into a huge smile. Then they held a party and I spoke with everybody. Then I saw my mother and Poseidon approaching us.

"Congratulations!" Poseidon said and clapped Percy on the shoulder.

"Yes." My mother said.

"Thank you." Percy responded and hugged his dad.

"The wedding is on August 23rd." I smiled at them.

Athena looked at me and gave me a 'I need to talk to you' look. She walked away and I followed her. Athena turned to me and smiled.

"Annabeth, I am very happy for you. I want you to know that." She said.

"I know." I said and hugged her.

She hugged me back and smiled.

"Now, let me see that ring!" She said.

I held out my hand and showed the ring to her.

"That's gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

I nodded, then we talked for a long time.

"What about the dress?" She asked.

"Aphrodite has it." I said.

She nodded then had to leave immediately for wisdom council business. I went back to Percy then the party ended.

"Come on, Darling. Let's go home." He said and I took his hand.

**_August 23 _**

I woke up at Piper's apartment to her squealing.

"Annabeth! Come on! Thalia, Hazel, and Aphrodite are here!" She said and left.

I got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Annabeth!" Thalia said and squeezed me in a hug.

"Hey guys." I yawned.

Then they gave me coffee and turned me over to Aphrodite. From that point I spent the rest of the morning being perfected by the goddess of love and beauty. When lunch rolled around I was allowed to look in the mirror.

My hair was done in a complex do that was curled and 1/6 was pulled up and the rest tumbled down my back. My eyes had natural colors that flattered my eye color. My lips were a bright coral color.

"You look so pretty. Now for the bridesmaids." She said. "Oh and Annabeth. Don't mess that up."'

I laughed and went to watch a movie. Later Piper joined me, then Hazel, and lastly Thalia. Then Aphrodite announced that it was time to put on our dresses. The girls all had beautiful green and grey dresses. Then I put on my dress and we went into crazy mode. But I didn't have to worry because Hera had so happily volunteered to plan everything. Then Persephone made the bouquets.

"Are you ready. Because this is the last time that you will use the name Annabeth Marie Chase. Accept when you say the vows. Now you will be Annabeth Marie Jackson!" Aphrodite said and took one last look at us.

"We need to get into the car." She said as she looked at her nonexistent watch.

So we got into the car and drove to Long Island. Half an hour later we were by the beach, at the party house. The girls got out first then I followed. Somebody opened the doors and then Piper and Jason went together, then Hazel and Frank, then Thalia and Leo.

Then I heard the brides march. I took a deep breath and then met my dad.

"Annabeth. I love you." He said as he took my arm.

We walked down the isle and finally met Percy. My dad put my hand into his. Then the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to celebrate the joining of Perseus Alexander Jackson and Annabeth Marie Chase..." Then we were off.

The ceremony went through smoothly and then we said the vows.

"Perseus, do you take Annabeth Marie Chase. To be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said without hesitation.

"Annabeth, do you take Perseus Alexander Jackson. To be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said and looked into Percy's eyes.

"Good. Now Perseus, do you have the rings?"

"Yes." He said and pulled them out.

"Take her hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. For better, or for worse. In sickness, and in health."

"With this ring, I thee wed. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. For better, or for worse. In sickness, and in health." He slipped a band onto my ring finger with our names engraved in it.

"Now Annabeth, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. For better, or for worse. In sickness, and in health."

"With this ring, I thee wed. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. For better, or for worse. In sickness, and in health." I repeated.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said.

Percy and I smiled at each other.

"One last thing... You make kids the bride."

Percy kissed me and I kissed him back. A cheer erupted from the crowd. Percy and I broke apart and we went to the reception.

We went and danced and laughed and ate cake and took pictures and then the wedding came to an end. Percy and I ran out to the limo had flower petals thrown at us and bubbles blown at us.

I was happy to be his.

And I hope he was happy to be mine.

Hey guys! Sorry for it being so short. Okay a couple of things. You have to review your answer to me.

1) Do you want me to write about the honeymoon?

2) When Annabeth will be expecting, will you want... A) twins or one.

B) boy or girl

3) PM me baby names and I will post them up on one of the chapters and let you guys decide on the name(s)!

Okay. So... Go hit that review button and type it up!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys... So I figured out that you want 2 things.

1) You guys want the honeymoon.

2) You guys want twins.

So I'm going to ask you some questions. In the reviews you will answer according to the letter before the response. (Like a test)

A: two boys

B:two girls

C: one of each.

Oh and I would like to thank PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin, for giving me the destination for the honeymoon ㈵6

So go answer away! Enjoy.

When Percy and I got to Montauk, we ran to the house.

"Mrs. Jackson. Are you ready to have some fun?" He asked.

"As long as I'm with you Mr. Jackson." I replied and curtsied with my dress.

"Well, let's go midnight swimming." He said and opened the door to the beach house.

We walked into the bedroom and we changed into swimsuits. I changed into a swimsuit that was grey and had Mrs. painted on the breast cover in white Percy wore grey swim trunks that said Mr. on one of the pockets.

"Can you believe we're married?" He asked.

"Yes. Because I love you." I said and pressed my lips against his.

We kissed for a while then started laughing.

"Let's go swimming." I said and we raced to the beach.

I won.

We ran into the dark water and started splashing each other and having fun. Eventually we went to the infamous underwater kiss.

After we broke apart I looked into his eyes.

"Percy, I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He whispered into my ear.

He wrapped his arms around me and we went up to the beach. We sat underneath the stars and watched the tide roll in and out. Finally we went to the cabin for the night.

When I woke up I went outside and sat in the sand. Percy came out a minute later as draped his arm across my shoulder.

"Hey, Annabeth. I just got a call. A very important one, and I think you'll be excited." He said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I got the job!" He said.

"Percy! That's great!" I said and kissed him.

He had applied for a job as the head marine biologist at the New York aquarium.

"Mr. Finch loved the way I 'communicate' with the fish. And he wants me to start next Monday!" He smiled.

"That's great! Oh and I have my first interview with an architecture firm on Monday too!" I said and smiled.

He kissed me and we smiled. Then we spent the rest of the honeymoon in complete and utter love.

**_A MONTH AND A HALF LATER _**

"Percy!" I yelled from the library.

"Yeah?" He called from the office.

"Phone's for you!" I said.

He picked up from the phone in the office and I hung up. I went back to my book. Then I felt nauseous (for the fifth day in a row) and I ran to the bathroom.

I threw up my breakfast.

"Percy!" I cried.

He came running down the hall. He saw me and held back my hair.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asked.

I nodded. So we got in the car and drove to the doctors office. There was a big nurse sat behind the window.

"Hey honey, you need see the doctor?" She asked me.

"Yes. Where do we sign in?" Percy asked.

She gave Percy a clipboard and he signed my name and we went to sit down. Twenty minutes later the nurse called my name and we sat down.

"Annabeth Jackson!" The nurse called.

So Percy and I went back to the exam room and I sat on the table. The doctor came in ten minutes later... She was a slim woman with blond hair and black eyes.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Mason." She said and grabbed my chart.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"So, you've been having morning sickness lately?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay... I'm going to have an ultrasound ready for you. I'll be back in a minute." She said and walked out.

"Ultrasound, that means babies, right?" Percy asked excitedly.

"That's what we're going to find out." I responded.

The doctor came in a couple minutes later.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

So we walked down the hall into a dark room with a big machine and chair. I sat down in the chair and Dr. Mason pulled my shirt up, revealing my stomach. She put the cool gel on my skin and flipped the machine on.

"This might feel weird." She said as she grabbed the stick.

She rubbed it over my stomach and looked at the screen. She pointed a long finger at two objects on the screen.

"Twins. Congratulations, your pregnant." She said and smiled.

Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter, and everything about it. Oh and don't hate me... Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys... I haven't really been feeling it lately. I really need a pick me up, and ice cream and food aren't working. So I'm just gonna make this a chapter of them picking the names. So at the end of this chapter go and tell me which names to use, so pick tow for boys and two for girls... and yada yada yada... Enjoy.

When Percy and I got home we went to the living room and started thinking of names.

"So we just write down the names and then we tell the other person?" He asked.

I nodded.

Then twenty minutes later we got all the names.

"Do you want to go first?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Girls: Zoe Bianca

Sarah Lucille

Rosailia 'Rose' Sophia

Jasmine Amethyst

Aurora Ruby

Alexis Starr

Angelina 'Angel' Julia (AJ)

Annie Bell

Boys: Lucas Charles

Ryan Andrew

Brandon Alexander

Liam Alec

Nathan Damien

Peter John." He said.

"Cool. I'll go now.

Girls: Silver Ocean

Alexandra

Danielle

Arriana

Zoe

Clara

Catherine

Nicole

Laura(Laurie)

Boys: David

Gavin

Tyle

Brandon

Liam

James

Fred

Kai Odysseus" I said.

"Cool." He said.

Then we started watching TV. After a while Percy and I started talking to the babies.

"Mommy and Daddy love you two." He said.

"Mommy loves you more." I said.

He looked at me with an accusing look.

"No she doesn't." He said quickly while glaring at me.

I laughed and looked down at my stomach. And for the first time, the sweet realization that I was holding two miracles inside of me. I loved them as much as you could love somebody. As much as I love Percy.

Sorry about it being so short. But I need the names picked, and I need a break. I've been really sad today. I don't know why, but some very strong realization hit me that told me that I'm not a kid anymore.

Oh and thank you for giving me the names you guys.

So I'm sorry that I've been a bad writer today, and I'm sorry that this chapter sucked. I'm just sorry about being alive right now. But I just need you to vote for a name. So let me know...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys... I'm so sorry about the last chapter. So the winning names are gonna be in this chapter. If you guys aren't happy with that, then I guess you can just leave a mean review. I don't care. But these names got the most votes, so you can really deal with it. Oh and I'm not telling you guys the genders yet. Oh and I'm sorry about my author's notes not being in bold, my Internet has been a bitch. Oh and I need you guys to do a final say so on the on the named that you want... (I had more than 2 on the boys.) Well, enjoy.

**TWO MONTHS LATER. **

Percy and I had decided on names.

For the girls: Annie Bell and Zoe Bianca

For the boys: Peter John, Lucas Charles, and Kai Odysseus

I smiled at the thought of them actually being there. I could really see them playing on the floor, doing homework, learning to drive, and graduating.

No. That makes me feel old. So I just looked at Percy.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said as he looked up from his work.

"We should have a baby shower." I said.

"You mean, once we find out the genders?" He asked as he started filling out forms.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Anything really, as long as they're healthy. What do you want?" He asked me.

"I would honestly like one of each." I said.

He leaned over and looked into my eyes.

"That would be awesome." He smiled.

I smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked at me.

"So when do you find out what they're gonna be?" He asked.

"I go back next week to find out." I smiled at him.

"Next week?" He whined.

"Yes." I said as I went over some building plans.

"But, that's like FOREVER!" He sighed.

"Percy, I can't speed up the process of our babies developing." I said.

"I bet Apollo can." He mumbled then went back to his work.

I laughed then tried to finish a building design. But to no avail, I was too hungry. So I walked out of the office and down the hall, I stopped by a mirror and looked out myself. I had a baby bump sticking out of my front. I touched it gingerly and continued down the hall toward the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I swung open the fridge. I looked in it and saw nothing but vegetables, fruit, and healthy stuff. So I abandoned the fridge and went to the pantry. I opened the door and grabbed the cookies. I got some milk then went to the living room and started watching TV. Percy came down the stairs and started laughing.

"Annabeth! I though you said those were for desert." He smiled.

"These are dessert..." I said.

"Is it desert for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes." I smirked.

So he sat down next to me and we watched movies. About two movies later I turned to him.

"Can we have burritos for lunch?" I asked him.

"Annabeth, you HATE burritos." He said.

I crossed my arms defensively and looked at him.

"Babies like burritos." I muttered.

Percy laughed.

"Fine, I'll go get burritos." He said an grabbed the keys.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain !" I called as he left.

So I was alone for a while and I decided to get some work done.

I made a few business calls, sorted through some paperwork, and filed for a promotion. Later I viewed some building designs, watched cartoons, and sketched a floor plan for a bakery.

When Percy got back, I had six giant stacks of paperwork, that were due yesterday, finished.

"Wow... Looks like you were being productive." He said as he sat the burritos down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I needed to get stuff done. Otherwise I wasn't going to get that promotion." I said as I set the paperwork into my briefcase, a wedding gift from Athena.

"Cool, so what do you want to watch?" He asked as he grabbed the remote.

"Hercules. Just to make fun of their mistakes." I said.

He laughed and we watched Hercules, laughing at the gods. Hades especially. Then I realized that raising a family was going to be amazing.

**Hey guys... Sorry about this chapter and the shortness. So you guys give me ideas so I can clear my writers block. Alright, thanks guys bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! Sorry that its taken SOOOOO long to update... I don't have an excuse, so you can hate me. Oh and I think that you WILL hate me after this chapter. So I guess that I should just start the story. Oh and by the way, it's the beginning of December in the story. Sooooo that means Annabeth is about 4.5 months along, and she is finally letting everybody know what she's having. Because she and Percy did the nursery and bought everything before they let anybody know. So, Enjoy._**

"Annabeth. Tell me!" Piper said.

"Nope." I said as I filled my coffee mug.

"Why not?" She whined.

"You have to wait until tonight, we're telling everybody then." I responded as I sat down at the table.

"Don't you think that the gods already know?" Piper said smugly.

"No. I had my mom put a block in everybody's minds, so they don't know." I smiled.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Piper whined.

"I know." I said then took a sip of my coffee.

"Why won't you just tell me the genders?" She cried.

"Oh my gods, Piper. Get a grip. It's only ten hours away." I said.

"TEN HOURS?" She screamed.

"Shut up. Your giving me a headache." I said irritably.

She mumbled sorry then started to drink her coffee.

"That's better." I sighed.

"Well, can you show me the clothes?" She asked.

I nodded. We walked upstairs into my room and I pulled out a bag. I grabbed two green and grey onesies.

"Those are too freaking adorable!" She squealed.

"I know." I said as I put then back in the bag.

"So what are you and Percy going to do about the nursery." Piper asked.

"We already have it finished, but we aren't going to show it to anybody until tomorrow." I answered.

"You and Percy are so secretive. Who knows what's going on with you guys." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Well, Percy and I thought that giving everybody the genders would be our Christmas present to you." I said as we made our way back to the kitchen.

Until 5:00, Piper and I did nothing but talk and cook and get ready for everybody over.

"So, where are Percy and Jason?" She asked.

"They've been setting up in the back." I responded.

She nodded. We went to the back window and saw Percy and Jason setting up tables next to the pond and pool.

"So... What do you think about all of this?" I asked Piper.

"I think it's wonderful." She said dreamily.

"Yeah." I responded.

"I just want Jason to ask me to marry him. I really do love him." She smiled.

"I bet he will." I said surely.

She sighed then looked out the window.

"Yeah. But I'm still nineteen, and so is he." She said.

"Piper, just wait. It's okay." I said as I rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, I just want us to love each other as much as Percy and you do." She smiled.

"You will." I said.

"You two have know each other for almost half of your lives. The way you look at each other, in love and with such adoration. You guys are like the most perfect couple ever... I would give anything to be like that." She said.

I looked at my stomach and smiled.

"Piper, would you like to help me get ready?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

So we walked upstairs and we went to my room and she helped me pick out a dress. It was a red dress that had a white stripe that went right above my stomach. Then I put on black flats and Piper pulled my hair back and curled it. Then we went downstairs and waited for everybody to arrive.

«TIME LAPSE»

Once everybody was sitting at their tables Percy asked for everybody to be quiet.

"Thank you all for coming! I hope you are all excited to find out what genders our babies are going to be." I said.

"Tell me!" Aphrodite cried.

Hera shushed her and everybody silenced.

"First we would like to congratulate Julie Ashford on having her baby boy." Percy said.

We looked up at one of our camp friends holding a small baby boy that was swaddled in black blankets. She smiled at us.

"Okay. So here it goes." I said.

A suspenseful silence fell over everybody. Even the gods.

"WE'RE HAVING BOYS!" We yelled.

A huge cheer erupted from everybody. The next hour was a blur. A bunch of people rubbing my stomach and congratulating us.

Finally Sally and Paul walked up.

"Congratulations!" Sally said as held Percy in her arms.

"Thank you." He said and shook Paul's hand.

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" Paul asked us.

Sally nodded in agreement.

"We were thinking Lucas Charles and Kai Odysseus." I said.

"I like those names, very meaningful." Sally said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Then everybody finished dinner and desert.

"Thank you all for coming out. We hope to see you come out to see them once they arrive!" Percy said.

Then everybody left and then we went back inside and watched movies.

"Percy?"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"When our kids are older, would you consider sending them to Camp?" I asked.

"For sure." He laughed.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we finished watching Finding Nemo.

"Percy, I love you." I yawned.

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I love you more." He said.

Then I fell asleep.

_**Hey guys. Sorry about this chapter being terrible and short. I won't cry if you give me flames. So just let me know what you think. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Let me clarify something. Percy and Annabeth were going to have a boy and a girl. But then I had this fabulous idea... And so I used it and I am just going to let you read it. So I have decided to have a very lame contest.

Okay. Here it goes.

I am going to start a Pjo/HP crossover and I need an idea of what to do. So in the reviews, go tell me what you think should happen and which demigods to send. Whichever idea is the most popular, and which ever demigods are most popular get to go! Review on what you want!

Well, read on.

* * *

MAY... (The due date of the babies!)

Percy POV

"Percy!" Annabeth called.

"Yes?" I answered as I walked to our bathroom.

"I think, I think that my water just broke." She said from the bathroom.

"Really?" I said as I flung open the door.

"Actually, I'm 100% positive." She said.

I looked down and she was standing by a puddle of water.

"Well, LET'S GO!" I said as I picked her up and we went down the hall toward the stairs.

Everything was a blur. Annabeth started crying, I drove to the hospital, she was put in a wheelchair and then we went to a delivery room.

"How far apart are contractions?" A nurse asked.

"About two minutes." Annabeth panted.

"Okay... We have to wait until the doctor gets here sweetie." The nurse asked.

Five minutes later the doctor was in the room, putting Annabeth's feet in stirrups.

My poor, dear, sweet Annabeth was in pain, and I could tell.

"Annabeth, It's gonna be okay... Think of Lucas and Kai." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"It hurts." She cried.

Then the doctor looked at her.

"It's time to start pushing..." He said.

Annabeth nodded, but there were tears in her eyes.

"One, two, three. Push." The doctor said.

Annabeth screamed and crushed my hand.

"Annabeth. Honey, it'll be okay." I said through gritted teeth.

"One, two, three. Push." He said.

Annabeth cried.

"One more push." The doctor said.

"ATHENA ALMIGHTY!" She screamed.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"One, two, three. Push." He said.

Annabeth let out a blood curdling scream... Then I heard crying.

"One down, one to go." He said.

I looked over and saw one of the nurses wrapping a black haired baby in her arms. She brought him to me. I took him and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Kai Odysseus Jackson." I said and handed him to Annabeth.

"Oh my gods," She breathed. "He's gorgeous."

Annabeth kissed his small mouth and handed him back to me.

"Okay Annabeth, we need two big pushes for the last baby." The doctor said.

She was in tears, but she nodded.

"One, two, three. Push." The doctor said.

Annabeth cried out in pain.

"Good, one more," The doctor said, "One, two, three. Push!"

Annabeth yelled out some unfriendly words. And then a piercing cry went through the air.

"And that would be Lucas Charles." I said.

Annabeth laughed, then she started to cry. The doctor removed her feet from the stirrups and left. I looked over and a nurse was wrapping a blond baby in a blue blanket. She gave him to Annabeth and moved swiftly to the sink.

"Lucas Charles." Annabeth said and kissed his tiny lips.

"Annabeth, why don't you rest. You worked hard today." I said and stroked her hair.

"Okay." She said.

Once she held both of our sons and gave them to the nurse, she fell asleep.

I sat by her bed and looked at her. After nine months she looked different without her big swollen belly.

After about an hour her eyes fluttered.

"Percy, can you go take pictures of them?" She asked hoarsely.

"Of course, I'll get our parents while I'm at it." I said.

"No don't... I just want it to be us." She said.

I smiled then made my way to the nursery.

* * *

Hey guys! What did you think? Tell me! Well bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys... I am to tell you something... I guess you have every right to flame me, I mean, I live in a free country, so I guess. But if you're going to do it, please do it right. Don't say something stupid and then go into your personal business. I couldn't really care less if you are waiting for the Blood of Olympus... So am I, and every other dedicated member of this fandom.**

**So therefore... I ANNOUNCE A CONTEST. Whoever can flame me the best, gets to help pick the next baby name!**

**But that's not all!**

**Whoever leaves the nicest review gets to have a collaboration story! (It would be AU probably. Maybe not)**

**So get to it... I won't take it personally, oh and if you want to say something nice, just review separately! Enjoy!**

**Percy**

I reached the nursery and looked at my sons. They were handsome, and big. They were sleeping. Then I looked up and saw a tiny blond nurse smile at me. She waved and pointed at my boys.

I nodded. She came out a second later.

"You're Percy Jackson, right?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Kayla. Daughter of Apollo, I fought with you in the Titan and Giant Wars." She said.

"Yeah, I remember you." I said.

"Yeah... So those are your boys?"

"Yes. Mine and Annabeth's." I said.

"I could tell, their eyes are the most gorgeous things ever." She said.

"Really. Their eyes were closed when I saw them." I responded.

"Really? Well, come on and see them." She said.

She led me to a room and then left. She came back with two mobile cradles. One holding Kai Odysseus and the other holding Lucas Charles.

"Look." She said.

She made a small ball of light in her hands and held it in front of Kai. He opened his eyes.

They were a mix of steel grey and sea green, his irises were shifting colors. Kind of like the ocean churning on a winters day.

"Wow." I breathed.

Kayla looked at me and nodded. Then she did the same to Lucas.

They were steel grey, but they were shifting to green. They shifted in the way that books turn pages.

I was amazed.

"That's astonishing." I said.

"Yeah, my dad told me that Athena and Poseidon wanted the kids to have something that was stunning." She said.

"Okay. So when can I get them to Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Now." Kayla smiled.

**_...Time Lapse..._**

"They're gorgeous." Annabeth said.

"I agree." I said.

She was holding both of them and watching their eyes.

Then a big nurse came in.

"Are you ready for the families to come in?" She asked.

Annabeth looked reluctant.

"Yes." She said finally.

The nurse nodded and hurried out of the room. A minute later, our families had walked in.

Athena rushed to Annabeth's side and grabbed the babies.

"ME ALMIGHTY! They're beautiful!" She said then began chatting away with Annabeth.

"They're beautiful, Percy." I heard my dad say.

I turned around and gave my dad a hug.

"That was the worst thing I have ever experienced." I said.

He nodded, with sad eyes.

"Seeing Annabeth in that much pain, it was even worse than not remembering anything." I said and put my head in my hands and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"It's okay... She's alright now, look. See she's talking up a storm with her mother." He said and pointed to Annabeth and Athena.

"Okay." I said.

"Now, I'll be at the pond at your house later," He said. "But I have to go now."

I told him goodbye and then went to my mom. She looked like she was dying to hold them.

"Do you want to hold them?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said excitedly,

So I smiled and walked over to Annabeth.

"My dear, may I see our sons." I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

I took Kai to my mom first, then I took Lucas.

She smiled and began cooing to them. Athena told Annabeth something then flashed out of the room.

"Oh Percy, they're beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"And their eyes! How gorgeous!" She continued.

I laughed then went over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you are the strongest person I have ever met. Hands down." I said.

"What about yourself?" She teased.

"I'm not counting myself in this." I joked.

She laughed.

"I just can't believe that tomorrow, we can take them home." She smiled.

"I'm beyond ready for that." I told her.

"Me too, Percy. Me too." She said.

**Okay guys, sorry for that being so short and all. Just review, m'kay? M'kay.**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, you guys... 3 things

1)the flaming thing is over.

2) you guys know me so well, you all guessed that their going to have a little girl with overprotective brothers.

3)I FREAKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

You're my favorite people in the world. Like ever. Okay so let me give you an image of what I looked like when I read all of the comments.

Picture the reddest tomato ever. That was my skin tone. Now picture a really big smile, the biggest one there is. That is what I looked like.

Okay so whatever. I'm gonna respond to the comments now.

Abigail Grace Mandogirl: Thank you so much! I'll stop apologizing about the shortness of the chapters. Ooh and thanks for the compliment on Kai and Lucas's eyes! They were totally last minute.

Annabeth15: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it.

Silverowl61: Thank you soooo freaking much! I know I've been rushing. But I didn't know what to do with a pregnant Annabeth. I'll have more detail in her next pregnancy. Oh and thanks for saying that my story doesn't need flaming. But apparently, somebody has felt that it is necessary to flame everything that I have written. So thanks... Oh and I LOVE the names!

Let us find the dam snack bar: I'm glad that I could make you laugh.

Princess of Flames: Thank you SOOO much. I wasn't really planning on that chapter being as funny as it was. So thanks. Yeah, I'm going to have them call Lucas, Luke and I was kind of planning on him being Luke reborn, but I decided against it sooo. I guess cool beans.

I have one last announcement...

For the person who sent me a very mean PM from your friends account.

Them: "You are a horrible bitch, I hope you go die in a hole and someone takes your shit for stories and burns them. You have no talent whatsoever. And this isn't apart of your retarded flame contest. Please go burn in hell."

My reaction: At least you said please.

So if you know who would have said this (besides Karkat Vantas) please notify me. Thanks.

Enjoy this chapter of the twins first day home.

* * *

Percy

"Annabeth, are you ready to leave?" I asked her.

"Beyond ready." She said.

I laughed.

"I'll go get their stroller from the car." I winked at her.

"I'll get changed." She said.

I smiled at her and walked out to get the stroller.

I ran into Kayla on the way to the car.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"Hey, are you guys leaving?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you take Luke and Kai to Annabeth's room?" I asked her.

"Of course." She smiled.

I nodded and dashed out to the car. It started to rain. I hurried and got the stroller and blankets from the back.

It was a double seated stroller that had light gold wheels, pale green seats, and it had tiny owls all over it. The blankets had the boys names, weights, and birthdays all over them.

Kai Odysseus: 7lbs 5oz. May 10, 2014.

Lucas Charles: 7lbs 4oz May 10, 2014.

Athena had made them overnight and put them in the car. I smiled as I put them in the bottom of the stroller. I ran into the hospital and made my way towards the elevators.

As I got there a big ugly woman was standing next to me.

She had kinky read hair, ugly brown eyes, and freckles that looked like liquid Cheetos.

Oh gods, it was Nancy Bobofit.

She was holding a baby with brown hair, a light dose of her freckles, and yellow eyes.

"Max, make her stop crying!" She demanded.

"Nancy, I can't do that. You're her mom." The man said.

I looked over at them and gave the guy a sympathetic look. He nodded.

"What are you looking at?" Nancy hissed at me.

"Nothing, I was just wondering. Are you Nancy Bobofit?" I asked.

"I was Nancy Bobofit. Now I'm Nancy Kizer." She said.

"Oh, I'm Percy Jackson, we were in 6th grade together." I said.

"Percy Jackson! You pushed me into a fountain!" She said.

"Yeah, that was me." I said.

"Who would want to have babies with you?" She asked.

"My wife, Annabeth." I said.

"I bet she was desperate." She said and started telling her baby to shut up.

I rolled my eyes and got on the elevator. When I got off I saw Annabeth standing in front of the nursery.

She had changed from a hospital gown to sweat pants, a faded t-shirt, and some Chuck Taylor's.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and pushed the stroller into the nursery.

"Hey guys!" Kayla said.

"Hi." Annabeth said.

"You can go ahead and get them." She said.

Annabeth smiled and scooped up Kai and I grabbed Luke. We put them in the stroller.

Kai and Luke woke up and started looking around.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

I waved my hands in front of them. Kai stuck it in his mouth, I pulled away.

"That feels so weird." I said.

Annabeth laughed. Luke grabbed her hand and started touching her fingers.

"Aww. His hands are so soft!" She said and gave him kisses.

Then she gave Kai kisses and then buckled them in and gave them their blankets.

After we were ready to leave, we told Kayla bye, and left.

We were standing by the elevator and Nancy was gawking at us. Then she glared at us and her husband and her baby.

"I take it that that's Nancy Bobofit." Annabeth said.

"Yes." I laughed.

Annabeth smiled in her direction and then we got on the elevator. Kai and Luke looked in her direction and started crying.

"You weren't kidding when you said that she was disturbing." She said and took our boys attention away from Nancy's scary face.

"Well, whatever." I said.

Then we got in the car and drove back to our house.

I will never get tired of seeing my home. It has tall stone walls that make it look like a castle. The inside had a beach theme going on. We used a lot of green, blue, and sandy colors.

Annabeth and I took they boys up to their room.

Their room was sea green on the bottom half of the wall, and grey on the top half of the wall. The paint was divided by a white trim. The cribs were white and had green and grey bedding. The window seat was covered in horses and owls.

"Which crib do you want Kai in?" I asked her.

"That one." Annabeth said as she set Luke down in the left crib.

"Okay." I said and set Kai down in the right crib.

They fell asleep as soon as their little heads touched the bedding.

"Annabeth?" I whispered/asked.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Let's eat." I whispered.

She nodded and we left their room.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Hey guys, tell me what you think about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I love you all so much! You guys who review are the bomb dot com,,, like so rad and fab! **

**Oh and the reason that this chapter is so short and took forever to post is because I was deleting a file that I had made like 6 copies of. So because of the fact that my Internet hates me, I was driving from Austin Texas to Lubbock Texas and a pop up appeared on my computer saying "File deleted." So I freaked out and I had to stay in San Angelo for the night so that I could recover my file and it didn't work all the way. So yeah... I cried really hard for a really long time.**

**Okay so guys... I'm having a poll on my profile page about this story so go check it out!**

**Oh and thanks for all the positive feedback! I friggin love you guys! **

***sings* Don't stop! Reviewin! Hold on to that feelin'!**

**Sorry...**

* * *

**Well, Enjoy!**

**Percy**

**That Evening...**

**"Percy!" Annabeth called from the nursery.**

**"What?" I answered from my office.**

**"Come here!" She said.**

**I went down the hall.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"Look! They're hugging!" She said and pointed to Kai and Luke.**

**I looked over at them and smiled. Kai and Luke and their tiny, fat, baby arms wrapped around each other.**

**Then I realized that Poseidon had told me to meet him at my pond later. I looked out of the nursery window. He was standing there, fishing pole in hand.**

**"Hey, Annabeth. I'll be back. I have to do something." I said.**

**"Okay, Seaweed Brain." She said.**

**I nodded and dashed downstairs and outside.**

**"Percy." I heard my dad say.**

**"Yes." I said.**

**"Come here." He said.**

**I looked up, he was sitting by a table.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"I have to show you something." He said.**

**I nodded, but I was a little irritated. I had a family of my own, I should be with them.**

**"Percy, do you know how often demigods have children?" He asked.**

**"Not very." I answered.**

**"Good, so you know the whole genetics chart thing. Right?" He asked.**

**"Yeah." I said.**

**"Well, there is a 25% chance that your boys can be super powerful." He said.**

**"That's good, right?" I asked.**

**"Not necessarily." He said.**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Well, since they are twins. They could be part of a huge prophecy. Just like yourself." He said and bit his lip.**

**I was silent. The thought of my baby boys fighting, and possibly not coming home.**

**"You better make sure that doesn't happen." I said.**

**"I'll try my best." He said.**

**Then he left and I went back inside.**

**"Percy!" Annabeth called.**

**"Yes."**

**"What was that about?" She asked.**

**"I got a visit from my dad." I said and I put my hand to my forehead.**

**"Oh no... What happened." She asked as she wrapped her arms around me.**

**We sat down and I told her exactly what he told me.**

**"So we just have to wait and see if Kai and Luke are powerful?" She asked.**

**"Yeah... Where are they anyways?" I asked her.**

**"They're in their room, playing in their cribs, you should see it." She said.**

**I nodded my head and went up stairs.**

**Kai was chewing in a rubber sword and Luke was hitting the floor with a stuffed dagger. I looked around the nursery and saw Aphrodite sitting on the window seat.**

**"Oh, Percy! They are too perfect." She sighed.**

**"Thank you... What are you doing in my house?" I asked.**

**"Oh, nothing really. Looking at your boys, showing you their future wives." She said.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**She clapped her hands and two images popped up, one over Kai's head and one over Luke's head.**

**They were both of baby girls. The one over Kai's head was a little blonde baby with big purple eyes. The one over Luke's head was one of a brunette baby with soft blue eyes.**

**"Aphrodite, why are you showing me this?" I asked her.**

**"Just thought you should know." She giggled and poofed out of the room.**

**Annabeth came up a minute later, she gagged on the scent of perfume.**

**"Aphrodite?" She asked as she picked up Luke and put him in his crib.**

**"Yes... She was being ridiculous." I said as I scooped up Kai and put him in his crib.**

**"Like always." Annabeth muttered.**

**I laughed then we tucked in the boys, put them to bed, and left the nursery.**

* * *

**Okay guys, this story will be put on a temporary break while I go through with the whole recovering of the documents process, oh and I'm getting new WiFi in my apartment, so I'll be at my parents place and I'll only be able to work on one story. So that story will be Demigods, Witches, and Wizards Oh My! So go check that out. Well bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I will be taking another brake on this one. **

**Because… How can one write a love story, when they don't feel loved?**

**So I will be updating Golden Eyes and Demigods, Witches, and Wizards OH MY!**

**So just read this chapter and review!**

Annabeth

THREE MONTHS LATER

I sat in the nursery with Piper.

"They're just so cute." She said as she grabbed Luke.

I picked up Kai and set him in the bouncer.

"Thank you." I said.

She smiled at me, then looked at Luke.

"You mister are the cutest thing I have ever seen." She said and touched his nose.

He grabbed her hand and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Luke. No, we don't eat people's hands." I said as I pulled him away from her.

He just looked up at me with his beautiful page turning eyes, as if to say. 'Why not?'

"Don't look at me like that." I said.

He looked at me again, the way I look at Percy when he says something stupid.

Kai squealed really loudly. I looked over at him. He was sticking his fist into his mouth.

I set down Luke and pulled Kai out of the bouncer. Kai smiled at me and put his hand back in his mouth.

I laughed and set him down in his crib.

"You want so tea or coffee?" I asked Piper.

"Yes please." She said.

I smiled and took Luke out of the bouncer me and put it in his crib.

So Piper and I went down to the kitchen and poured our tea.

We went and sat on the back porch, watching Percy work on his water powers in our pond.

"Do you think that he will ever figure out that he's not going on anymore quests?" Piper asked.

"No. Every time we have Rachel over for dinner, he asks what the latest prophecies are." I said.

She laughed. Then we talked about everything else then she looked at me and smiled.

"Annabeth?" She asked.

"Jason is taking me to dinner tonight. At an Art Gala. I was thinking about wearing my blue silk dress and my diamond necklace that Aphrodite got me. But I don't really know." She said.

"Piper, you'll look gorgeous in anything." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Now I have to worry about finding a babysitter. Percy and I are going to the beach tonight." I said.

She smiled.

"Lacey can babysit. She can be here in less than an hour." Piper suggested.

"I'll give her a call." I said.

Then time passed and the Piper had to leave. So called Lacey and she told me she would be there in 45 minutes. Then Percy and I got ready to go to the beach.

The doorbell rang and Percy got it. He explained everything to Lacey then we got in the car.

"Let's roll." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Read and review on this chapter. I don't really have anything to say… well, enjoy

* * *

Percy and I sat in the restaurant. Waiting to for our food to be brought to us.

"Percy. I have some big news." I said.

"So do I!" He said.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Well, I quit my job as a marine biologist at the aquarium." He said.

"What!" I screeched.

"I did that because I was offered a job as a director of the board at Long Island ocean committee. It makes great money. I start on Monday." He said

"Okay." I said.

Then somebody called his name. He looked over. It was Travis with Katie.

"Hey man." Travis said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"I'm just bringing Katie here for dinner. Then were going to the park to grow vines over cop cars." He smiled.

I laughed, then we started talking for a while.

"We have to go." Katie said.

We said goodbye then Percy and I started talking.

"So how's your work?" He asked.

"Well, I have been working on starting my own architecture firm. I already started designing my building for it. My boss says I'm too young to do it. But my twenty second birthday was last week, so I can start after our one year anniversary." I said and then went into deep description of my building plans.

Percy smiled very wide and then winked. Then our food came out, I had a burrito.

"Annabeth. You hate burritos." He said.

A look of confusion settled on his face. Then a look of realization passed over his face.

"Babies like burritos."

**Percy POV**

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me like that was the stupidest thing I had said through all of our marriage.

"Percy! I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"What! This is great!" I said.

She smiled and her eyes shone.

"So what do you want this one to be?" She asked me.

I grabbed her hands and looked into her beautiful, stormy, gray eyes.

"Annabeth Jackson. Whatever this baby is, I hope that he or she has your eyes. Your brains. Your smile. And your kind heart." I told her.

"Percy Jackson, I hope that this baby has your personality, your bravery, and your ability to love." She told me.

I smiled, then I leaned over the table and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, so so much." I told her.

"I love you more." She said.

I looked at her.

"Not possible." I said.

"Yes it is." She smiled.

"I think you're wrong." He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes then we finished eating.

"So how much older will Kai and Luke be than this baby?" I asked her.

"About ten and a half months." She responded.

I smiled and looked at her. Then we paid and went out to the car and we headed home.

I unlocked the door and went in. Lacey was sitting in front of the TV with Kai and Luke on both sides, they were watching Finding Nemo.

"Hi." Annabeth said as she walked in.

"Hey guys." Lacey said as she turned to look at us.

"How did it go?" I asked as I picked up the boys.

"It went really good, actually. Kai sleep for two hours, and Luke kept of trying to eat the couch cushions." She said and stood up.

"That's good. how much do we owe you?" Annabeth said.

"I think $40.00." Lacey said as she picked up her bag.

Annabeth looked up at her.

"That's actually really cheap." She said and pulled out her check book.

I looked over Annabeth's shoulder and saw she wrote the check for $50.00.

"Here you go." Annabeth said and handed her the check.

Lacey smiled and left.

"So, what do you want to do?" Annabeth asked me.

"There's a halfway watched movie." I said.

Annabeth took Kai out of my right arm and placed him on her hip.

"Let's finish it. But first." She started.

"Let me take a selfie." I sang.

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's put the boys to bed." She said.

"Okay." I said.

Then we carried the boys up to the nursery.

Annabeth gently set Kai down in his crib, then kissed his forehead. I set Luke down in his crib and kissed his cheek. Annabeth kissed Luke then I kissed Kai.

"Goodnight, my sweet boys." Annabeth said then shut the door.

We walked down the hall, arms linked.

"I believe we have a movie date, Mrs. Jackson." I said in a fancy accent,

"That is correct, Mr. Jackson." She replied.

So we went down stairs and finished Finding Nemo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I was thinking... And I figured something out. That this baby is going to be part of a HUGE roller coaster of feels. **

**Oh and sorry. I'm not going to be accepting any suggestions for the names. I have some names picked out already.**

**And I was thinking. I wanted to do either a prequel(Percabeth at high school) or a sequel (second generation) to this. Which one do you guys want to see first? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Well, enjoy.**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in my bed, tangled in the light blue sheets. Percy was drooling on his pillow. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I walked down the hall to the nursery.

I pushed open the door and saw something that had me giggling.

Luke had put a laundry basket over Kai's head.

"Oh you silly boys." I said as I took the laundry basket off of Kai and picked up Luke then took him over to the changing table.

He squealed as I took his diaper off of him.

"Oh gods." I said.

It smelled so so bad. I changed his diaper quickly and put him in a grey shirt with baby tiny khaki shorts. Then I set him down on the floor.

I picked up Kai and changed his diaper. He smiled and grabbed my hair as I took off his horse pajamas. Then I put him into a tiny, sea green polo and his cargo shorts.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll be right back." I said then went to the nearest receiver.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Annabeth!" I heard.

"Yes?"

"It's Piper. I have huge news!" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

I could feel her smiling from the other side.

"Jason asked me to marry him! Last night!" She said and squealed.

"Piper, that's great!" I said and smiled.

Then Percy walked in and rubbed his forehead. He lumbered over to the boys and sat down on the floor, he grabbed a ball and began rolling it to them.

I smiled then went back to my conversation.

"Thank you! Well, I have to go now. Brunch date with my mom." She said.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye-bye Annabeth." Piper said then hung up.

I turned to Percy.

"We need to find a daycare." I said.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Because, we need someone to take care of them while we're working. Plus I'm off maternity leave. So I had to go back last week." I said.

Percy pouted.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"So we'll leave after breakfast." I stated.

He gave a slight nod, then went back to play with the boys.

I went down stairs then got out the eggs and the pan. I began to cook, then I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello, Annabeth." I heard.

I snapped around and saw someone who I never would've thought I would see here.

Nico DiAngelo.

"Hey Nico." I said.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"You see, I had a talk with my father. And he told me the fate of that baby." Nico said and pointed to my stomach.

"Really?" I asked, now worried.

"That little girl isn't supposed to survive birth, neither are you." He said.

I felt a heaviness fill me. It was a girl.

"What?" I asked with tears filling my eyes.

I was being handed my death certificate, and I didn't know what to do.

"But it's okay, I worked out a deal with him. You and the baby will survive. I just had to do something. It's all okay now. And the doctors are going to say that this little girl is not going to be born alive, there are going to be complications in this pregnancy. Just remember what I said." He finished.

I fell into chair.

"Just don't tell Percy." Nico said then disappeared.

Then I started crying uncontrollably.

_Flashback to 3rd Person POV: Focusing on Nico..._

_"You summoned me?" Nico asked._

_"Yes I did." Hades replied._

_"What for?" Nico asked, completely bored._

_"You know Percy?" Hades asked._

_"Who doesn't?" Nico shot back. _

_Hades shrugged. _

_"Good Point." He said._

_Nico nodded. _

_"So what about Percy?"_

_"His wife, Annabeth, is currently pregnant with their third child." Hades explained._

_"So?" Nico asked, getting irritated._

_"Annabeth and the small girl are both to die at birth." Hades said._

_A white wall of rage and panic rose over Nico._

_"What does this have to do with me?" Nico growled._

_Hades waved his hand._

_"Percy will fall into deep despair, his boys will become worse than Luke Castellan. And worst of all. Percy won't ever be able to love anything and anyone, not even his boys or mother, ever again." Hades said and leaned forward._

_Hades waved his hand and an image appeared. It was Percy, he was sitting in a chair. He was deathly pale and skinny. He had lost his hair and his eyes were now dead. _

_Nico gritted his teeth and tried to contain his emotions._

_"Why is this going to happen, and why are you telling me?" Nico asked, trying to contain his rage._

_"This is going to happen because of their time spent in Tartarus." Hades said._

_Nico frowned. _

_"They're heroes. They don't deserve this." Nico spit out._

_"No they don't. So help me and I'll help you and your problem." Hades said._

_"What do you need help with?" Nico asked bitterly._

_"You see, there is one person who has avoided death for a while. I can't interfere, but you can..." Hades said maliciously._

_"I'm not killing anybody." Nico said._

_"You don't have to. You just have to let them take a swim in the River of Fire. Their accomplice too." Hades instructed._

_"Doing this will save Annabeth an their daughter?" Nico asked._

_Hades nodded. _

_"Though, there will be complications, the mortal doctors will say that the baby will be born dead. It's not true, only if you do this."_

_"I understand." Nico nodded._

_"Good, dismissed!" _

_Then Nico left the room._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. So sequel it is! **

**Oh and to the amazing person who asked if I am professional. Not yet.**

**I am currently writing my own book and stuff like that. When I finish and find a publisher, I'll tell you.**

**Oh and I just got a tiny baby kitten! I don't know what to name her.**

******So enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth.**

I tried to stop crying, it finally worked after ten minutes. Then I wiped off my face and started cooking.

I decided that what Nico told me had to be true, that my baby was going o survive. It just has to be true.

Then Percy came down stairs, wearing a shirt that matched his beautiful eyes.

"Hey babe." He said and smiled at me.

"Good morning." I said an pecked him on the cheek as I set his plate in front of him.

"So, what nursery were you thinking of?" He asked through mouthfuls of food.

"I was just thinking of one that has high security, and one that maybe some of our other friends go to." I suggested.

"Or, we can leave them with my mom." He said.

I shook my head.

"Percy, I love your mom. But I want our kids to have friends and be around people." I told him.

He pouted, then he finally nodded.

"Fine." He said.

"Then I have a doctors appointment in a week, so I'll be here and I'll miss work for a day." I said.

He smiled then finished eating.

"Let's take the boys to your moms for today, just so we can decide." I told him.

We agreed and took the boys to Sally's.

**_TIMELAPSE._**

Percy and I rolled up to the first nursery.

"Sunnyside Daycare." Percy muttered.

He and I walked in. I looked out the window. There were snotty little kids running around with trashed toys.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A stressed looked lady asked.

"We have two twin baby boys and were looking for a daycare." Percy said.

"Oh yes, please come and sit." She said and opened the door to a small lounge.

There was one love seat and two recliners, in the corner was a small kitchenette.

"Coffee?" She asked.

We shook our heads and she shrugged. She poured her self a cup then pulled a small brown bottle that had fancy and poured some in her coffee cup. I narrowed my eyes.

Percy and I shared a look.

_Whiskey_. I mouthed.

Percy gave me a look that said. Our will children never come here.

I nodded. Then I took a good look at her.

She had dyed blond hair that looked like hay, it was pulled back into a frizzy bun. She had huge dark circles under her eyes, which were red rimmed. The lady was wearing a brown tank top, jeans, a white jacket, and a pair of tennis shoes. There was also the stale scent of tobacco and alcohol hanging in the air around her.

She began describing Sunnyside. Apparently the kids there lived in the ghetto side of town and their parents were not the kindest people, or that's what I picked up from that.

I stood up. Percy followed my lead.

"Thank you." I said then we left.

When we were in the car it was safe to talk.

"Was she drinking?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He put on a drunk face and grinned.

"Kids, hic, nap time." He said in a drunken voice.

I laughed.

"I swer ta dronk, I'm nah Zeus." I said and laughed.

He smiled then leaned over and kissed me.

"Next daycare?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

So we drove to the next one. Building Blocks.

"I hope this one is okay." He said and we walked in.

There were little kids, sitting in corners, playing with worn looking toys. A door to a nursery was open. A woman walked out.

She had soft brown eyes, pale brown hair, and a smile on her face. She was wearing khakis and a red shirt that said 'Building Blocks' on it.

She was holding a baby with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hello. Welcome to Building Blocks." She said and set the baby down in a bouncer.

"Hello." I said. "I'm Annabeth Jackson and this is my husband, Percy."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Victoria." She said and extended a hand.

I shook her hand the Percy shook it.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"We're looking for a daycare for our twin boys." Percy said.

"Oh good! Let's go to my office and I can answer any questions you have." Victoria smiled.

So we followed her to her office and she pulled back two chairs. Percy and I sat down.

"So, tell us about Building Blocks." Percy said.

"Of course. Here at Building Blocks we treasure each child as if they are our own, because we know how much they mean to their parents. We teach our pupils the importance of sharing, being kind to others, and learning social skills. We also teach them preschool material once they are the age that they are ready to learn. We also have several different programs for children with different needs. We have a very highly trained staff that can take care of any medical conditions. Specialists that take care of children with mental disabilities, both intense and not as difficult to cope with." Victoria explained.

"Good, because our children will most likely have ADHD and dyslexia. We both do." I told her.

"Okay, we can work with them." She said.

"Good." Percy said.

Victoria smiled and handed us small cards and packets.

"All additional information is in these packets and on our website." She said.

"Thank you, so much." I said.

She shook our hands then let us leave.

"I like this one, a lot." Percy said.

"Me too." I said.

Then he draped his arm across my shoulders and we walked out to the car.

"You want to go to my mom's place for dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then after that, lets go to Central Park for a walk." He said.

I have him a kiss.

"Of course, my dearest Percy." I said.

Then we went to Sally's.

**Okay, which daycare? *laughs***


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. So I want to play a game. Two games actually. **

**1) I'm going to give you the title of the book I'm writing and you're going to guess what it's about.**

**2) GUESS THAT FANDOM! In this game I will use something from a fandom that I'm in. And you will try to guess the fandom, I won't change the fandom until someone guesses correctly.**

**Okay here they are! **

**1) Getting Over Sarah Benedict**

**2) 1T'S OK4Y K4RKLES 1 DON'T M1ND SH4RING:)**

**So guess away.**

**READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**So review and that stuff**

**Enjoy...**

**Percy**

* * *

We pulled up to my mom and Paul's apartment and I looked at Annabeth.

Gods, she's so beautiful. Her hair that looks like sunlight falling onto her shoulders. Her gorgeous eyes that make me shiver. Her face that is so full of youth and happiness, but also full of wisdom and strength. Then she has a small baby bump. A tiny one that holds our next child. A little miracle.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and got out.

We walked up to my mom and Paul's apartment and knocked on the door. The door flew open and my mom smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, mom." I said as we walked in.

"Hi Sally, Where are Kai and Luke?" Annabeth asked.

"They're in the guest room, they fell asleep." She said and made her way into the kitchen.

"Okay, what's for dinner?" I asked her.

"We're having baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and asparagus." She said.

"No dessert?" I whined.

"Percy, there's chocolate cake in the fridge." She said and pulled the chicken out of the oven.

"Okay." I said.

"Sally, can I talk to you for a second?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure thing." My mom said.

"Percy, why don't you go check on the boys?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay." I said, realizing that this was a 'girls only' conversation. So I went back to the guest room.

* * *

**READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I sat down at Sally's kitchen table. She had a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant. We haven't told anybody." I said.

"That's not bad." She said.

I sighed.

"Sally, I'm twenty-two I'm going to have three kids before I'm twenty three. Percy and I are just starting out, we haven't really got a clue. We're living in a fairy tale and I don't know what to do when it ends. Our kids are going to grow up and leave us. Sally, I'm terrified." I said.

She just looked at me and smiled.

"Annabeth, honey. You're going to be fine. It's you and Percy. The saviors of Olympus, the destroyers of Gaea! If anyone can handle this, it's you two." She said.

"I know, I know. It's just... What if this child isn't healthy? What if she doesn't live long enough? What if I do something wrong? What if she dies after birth?" I started hyperventilating.

"Annabeth, you'll be just fine." She said and gave me a hug.

I looked at her. This woman had dealt with "Smelly Gabe", practically raised Percy alone, and got her life together.

If Sally could do it by herself, I sure as hell could do it with Percy.

"You're right." I said and calmed down.

Sally just nodded. Then my phone rang.

"Let me get this." I said.

It was Piper.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Annabeth! We're going to go try on dresses tomorrow, first we'll go to Brides Galore then Bridesmaids Heaven. My mom recommended those places." She said.

"Okay, um, Piper. I have something that could possibly get in the way." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Annabeth! This is wonderful! Oh, I hope it's a girl. She will be so pretty!" Piper said and started raving about how she would spoil my daughter.

"Piper, I already know what gender it's going to be." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, Apollo wanted to know so he found put and told Hades and Hades told Nico and Nico told me." I said.

"Why did he tell Hades?" She asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Sure, well whatever. We can get those fake baby bumps to try on." She said.

"When is the wedding?" I asked her.

"January 12th. We sent out invitations today." Piper explained.

"Okay. I have to go." I said.

"Alright, bye!" Piper hung up.

I turned and looked at Sally.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Not really, but if you could set the table that would be wonderful." She said.

So I nodded and set the table. Then a few seconds later, Percy came out with Kai and Luke.

"Momma." Luke said as reached out for me.

"Mommy." Kai giggled.

My heart melted.

"Oh my gods." I said and squealed.

I picked them up and squeezed them. Percy smiled at me. Then he pulled a camera out of their diaper bag and took a picture of us.

"That's cardworthy." He smiled.

Then Paul came home and we all had dinner. Looks like my fairy tale was going to last a little while longer.

* * *

**Hey guys. I have an unholy case of writers block, so can you guys do me a favor and give me ideas. Because I am in a drought of inspiration, I need it to rain down ideas! Help me! You will get credit for your idea!**


End file.
